What The Water Gave Me
by Adarian
Summary: AU: Everything goes exactly as planned and Kaillian finds herself married to Nelaros. As the wedding night continues, she finds an odd satisfaction in way things have turned out for her, finding herself unexpectedly falling in love with her husband. Written in response to a request on the kinkmeme.


She couldn't help it. She always thought something would intervene. That there would be some great scheme to carry her off.

But this was real. This was really happening.

Kaillian felt herself being nudged slightly and she looked up to meet Nelaros' gaze. He did have a kind smile, she had to admit to herself, as he took her hand in his. She had meant what she said earlier. She wasn't afraid anymore.

As the Chantry sister blessed them in the name of Andraste, Nelaros bent down to kiss her chastely, a small blush coming across his cheeks. She responded in kind, almost giggling as the crowds cheered around them. She looked over at her cousin, smiling ear to ear with his new bride in tow.

Kaillian led Nelaros over to her father and Cyrion held the man tightly, kissing his cheeks as he cried slightly. He then turned to Kaillian, sweeping his daughter into his arms and they cried together tears of relief and joy.

The evening went by in a blur through a mixture of dance and drink. Nelaros rarely left her side, his hand by hers. Though he was gentle, there was a comfort in the gesture, in his body close to hers. This was her husband. The one she would spend the rest of her life with. They had not known each other long, but there was an understanding already between them.

As they danced together, smiling and laughing as they tried to learn to move together, Kaillian could not help thinking how deeply she would fall in love with this man. He would be the father of her children, the one she woke up to every morning.

Nelaros leaned in and kissed her cheek and her heart fluttered. She looked up and their gaze met, and she caught her breath slightly. She touched his face familiarly, though she was still learning the curve of his cheeks, the shape of his lips.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She whispered.

He seemed a little stunned and nodded, "Maker, yes."

They snuck away from the party and back to Kaillian's home. They had not been expecting Nelaros for a week yet, so they were to stay there until they could find a place of their own. It seemed strange to her as she watched him walk into her childhood home, as if he was an additional piece to an already completed puzzle.

Yet as he kissed her, deeper than before, these thoughts flitted away. He picked her up and she giggled slightly as he carried her into her old bedroom, now curtained off for some privacy. He put her back on her feet and they looked at each other, nervous and excited.

"I haven't done this before," Kaillian admitted.

"Neither have I," Nelaros smiled, "We don't have to tonight."

Kaillian surprised herself as she whispered back, "I want to."

She wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him. He ran his hands down her back, slowly undoing the buttons on the white gown, his fingers trembling slightly. He shrugged her out of the garment, only her small clothes remaining as it fell to the floor. She stood before him and he gasped. She smiled, her confidence creeping back into her. She kissed him again, undoing his vest while he unlaced his trousers.

He blushed as he stepped out of his clothes. They held each other's hands in their own, looking at the other in appreciation. Nelaros started to grow hard and Kaillian kissed him, pressing her body against his. He groaned slightly as she led him over to the bed, lying down as he knelt over her.

He kissed her again, nuzzling against her neck. She held his face in her hands, her heart racing as she watched his eyes over the dim candlelight. He ran his hand down the side of her body, brushing her breast and her hip, until he could not help but come to touch her inner thighs, stroking upwards until he touched her lips, growing warm and wet to his touch.

She kissed him fiercely as he explored this area for a moment and removed his hand. She grabbed him to her as one of his arm cradled her, the other guiding himself into her. She cried out slightly, not expecting the pressure, and he did not move. She kissed him again and he pushed forward into her. His hands desperately fumbled to touch her as he thrust into her, a bit too quickly and shallow, but she did not have the words yet to express what she wanted. But in those moments, she felt desired and she felt like a wife. No, not a wife. As she moaned and he kissed her, holding her tighter to him, she felt like a woman.

His leg buckled beneath him as his face grew concentrated, biting his lower lip. She was starting to enjoy the sensation, felt something building in her belly slowly. She grasped onto his back, nuzzling against his neck and he held her still as he thrust into her one last time, groaning loudly as she felt hot seed flood into her.

He kissed her fiercely, holding her tightly to him. She smiled as he nuzzled against her neck. He whispered, out of breath, "Thank you. Thank you."

Kaillian was not as ecstatic as he was, but she thought of the glimpse of pleasure she had had, and she thought of his promise. This man had sworn to make her happy. She smiled coyly. She had no concerns about future encounters.

As they lay beside each other, Kaillian curled up on his chest underneath the thin sheets, she started to drift off. He held her in his arms, his hand linked with hers. She still heard the cheers of the partygoers, the sounds of the crickets on the hot summer's night. But to her, no sound could match the softness of his breath and the heady strength of his heart beat against her ear. She fell asleep smiling, thinking that this must have been the Maker's plan all along.


End file.
